Surprises
by ML Tordoff
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and Roman has a wonderful surprise for his best friend. Set after the Monday Night Raw show on December 7th. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: Just a little something for Dean's birthday. I know it's late, but still, just spitting this out there.

*Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.

~xX-Xx~

"That was one helluva night," Dean said as they stepped outside into the brisk night air. He was grinning, feeling really happy, especially about the disputes they interrupted. "So much fucking fun."

And they had a lot of fun. First interrupted the Wyatt Family and the Dudley Boys, and got into a fight with them and that new group, the League of Nations. Dean didn't like them at all. They were all assholes, especially that asshole that stole the belt from his brother. It was a really wild fight, lots of throwing and punching and hitting and kicking and just violence.

In the end though, it was down to Roman, Dean, the Usos, and the League of Nations. The Wyatts and Team Extreme, the Dudleys and those other two, had been eliminated from the match. Of course, it was Roman and Dean's team that prevailed with the ex-Shield brothers dominating the ring.

"You were amazing, Rome! The way you speared that carrot-topped cream puff! So fucking awesome!" Dean grabbed Roman by the head and screamed in his face, "I FUCKING LOVE YOU, BRO!" He then gave him a big kiss on his forehead and released him, walking forward again.

Roman chuckled at Dean's violently expressive outburst of excitement and followed him through the arena. He loved how his brother was, especially when he was excited about something like tonight because he would dance and wiggle and scream and yell and just be a big goofball puppy dog. Seeing Dean this happy always made him happy. "In a good mood, are we?" he asked, smiling.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Dean exclaimed and punched the air in front of him a few times, then suddenly jumped, spinning around and yelled, "I wanna go fucking do something fucking awesome and fun, Rome!" He grabbed onto him again, getting super serious. "Let's go do something fun. Like reeeaaally fun. Like bar fight fun. Yeah...let's go get into a bar fight." His blue eyes twinkled brightly, excited by the idea of getting into a real fight.

The Samoan rested his hands on Dean's and said calmly. "Dean, we cannot get into a bar fight." His younger brother whined quietly, looking sad at that. "Do you know why?"

Dean sighed and mumbled, "'Cause it's bad."

"Well, yes, but that's not why." He was glad that some of the lessons he and Seth tried teaching their brother were still sticking pretty nicely in his brain. "We're going to be doing something else...something more fun than getting into a bar fight."

Those blue eyes lit up again. "What is it?" He was excited again, so excited that he was shaking with the feeling much like a puppy would. "Tell me tell me tell me!"

Another low chuckle rolled in the elder brother's chest. "All in good time," he says and leads the other man to their rental car. Their bags were tossed into the back and they slipped into their seats, Roman behind the wheel and Dean in the passenger seat. He didn't want to give away the surprise, especially when he had spent months getting it ready.

"Can't freaking wait!" The young man was practically bouncing in his seat, too excited to sit still for even a second. He wondered what the surprise could be, especially since it was better than getting into a bar fight. "Gimme a hint, Rome?"

"Sorry, I can't." There was a whine of disappoint, but Roman didn't let it bother him all that much, he couldn't afford to.

It didn't take long for them to get to the hotel, even with the few stops Roman made along the way. He had to pick up a few things for part of the surprise tonight since he didn't have much time in the hours before the show to do his shopping. But they finally got there to the hotel, checked back into their room, and went up to their room.

Roman smiled and unlocked the door. He and the other man entered the dark hotel room beyond and he motioned to the bathroom. "Go start the shower and I'll join you in a minute, okay?"

The Ohioan nodded and dropped his bag before walking to the bathroom. He didn't question his brother, knowing that going any farther into the darkness would ruin his surprise and really, he didn't want to do that. He stripped out of his gear, not bothering with it before, and started the shower. The door had been closed and he could hear the older man talking to himself, but he didn't know what he was saying.

The water was cold, not that Dean really cared. He enjoyed taking cold showers. It's all he ever really took as he grew up and he was just accustomed to the cold water. It bothered Roman though, since he always took hot showers; and when they bathed, they always had to make the water as close to a happy medium so that they could both be happy. The bath situation was different. They rarely took actual baths, but sometimes they would, and when they did, the both of them had to have nice warm water.

It wasn't long before the Powerhouse entered the bathroom, stripped clean of his clothes, and stepped into the shower behind Dean. "Everything's almost ready," he said, turning the water from cold to lukewarm, "Just have to get washed up from the show first. And of course, that means washing that wild mop you call hair."

A scoff. "Whatever, Mr. Perfect-Hair," he said, sounding mad, but really, he wasn't. Roman did have perfect hair and he loved to touch it because it was always so soft and smelled amazing. His hair was all wild and messy and just wasn't as nice as his brothers. But, since they've been together, Roman's fixed his hair so that it's at least really really super soft, and he loved it.

The larger man chuckled as he lathered shampoo into the younger man's hair, making sure it got all foamy. He cared about hair a lot and tried his best to make the other's hair really nice looking. Unfortunately, just like the man himself, his hair was always wild and untamable. But that was okay because it just wouldn't be Dean Ambrose if his hair was all nice and neat. He was a wild child and Roman loved it.

A soft pleased moan escaped the Lunatic Fringe as his older brother massaged his scalp gently and lovingly, taking care of any sore spots there may be. "Fucking amazing, Rome," he mumbled, his head tilted back so that no shampoo got into his eyes. "Hands like magic." There was another soft chuckle, but Dean was being serious.

Roman's hands really were like magic. They always seemed to make him relax and calm down and just feel so great about being alive. They were soft, but also hard and muscled and were just about the greatest things in the world sometimes. Of course, Roman Reigns himself was the greatest thing that had ever been created and the young man was glad that he got past all those years of a crappy life. If he hadn't...

He shook his head suddenly, splattering shampoo foam everywhere, and cleared his mind of bad thoughts before they could even bother him. He glanced back at his brother, seeing nothing but a soft smile on his face. "Sorry, Rome, didn't mean to."

"It's fine, Dean, now close your eyes so I can wash your hair out. And please, no more shaking like a dog." The young man obeyed, smiling, and allowed the elder man to continue his work. The shampoo was rinsed out but only so that conditioner could be added. Not much long after that, the conditioner was rinsed out and the water was just off.

"Short shower," Dean muttered, "Can't we stay in longer? Maybe have some fun?" he asked, glancing back at the Samoan.

A large hand ruffled the mop of hair as the man himself stepped out and grabbed a towel. "We could, but you'll miss your surprise and we can't have that. Now, c'mon, wild child." He tossed a towel at the younger brother who caught it and wrapped it around his waist, not even bothering with drying his hair.

Dean sighed. "Fine, but it better be a damn good surprise."

"Oh it is," was all the Samoan said as he took the Ohioan's hand and led him out of the bathroom. The bedroom beyond was dimly lit by the candles sitting around the room, casting a soft glow from their flames. The scent of vanilla and the forest filled the air, making the younger of the two men smile and relax even more.

"Is this my surprise?"

A low chuckle rolled in Roman's chest at the question. "No, this isn't it. The surprise is even better and it's not in this room." The other man was about to ask where it was, but stopped when he noticed the elder brother looking at the doors to the balcony.

"It's out there?" Dean asked, then rushed forward to go outside. He glanced around the balcony, not seeing anything special there. There was a table and two chairs, but that was it. He looked back at his brother, confused, and saw him motion to the sky.

"It'll start soon," the older man told him, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Before Dean could even think to ask what was going to start, the first of many fireworks were shot off into the air. It exploded into an array of blue, brightening up the sky. "Whoa..." the man whispered, staring as another firework exploded into reds and oranges. "So pretty~" He had never really actually watched firework shows and normally didn't care for them, but this one was special, he could feel it.

And it was special because after a few moments, something incredible happened. The fireworks spelled out something, a question, one Dean never thought he would ever see. His heart stuttered in his chest as he stared at the sky, then, he slowly turned to look at his brother, the breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what he saw there when he looked at the older man.

~xX-Xx~


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile, but I've written the second chapter. I was having a little dillema with how far this story is going to go, but more on that at the end of the chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but I thought it'd be best for this to be as long as it is.

~xX-Xx~

Roman was there on the ground, kneeling, holding a small black velvet box in his hands. He opened it slowly, eyes focussed on the man's before him, and he revealed the contents of the box.

Inside of the box, sitting there for all the world to see, was the most beautiful ring Dean had ever seen. It wasn't a large diamond ring that women usually get, but a more humble, modest ring for a man. The band was white gold, shinging brightly even though it was night out, with a simple array of stones across the top. There were five stones in all, a diamond in the center, followed by a light blue sapphire on either side, which was then followed by emeralds on the sides of the sapphires.

At the reveal of the ring, a question followed, one that a man in the Samoan's position asks when they're really serious about the person they love. "Dean Ambrose, my best friend and lover, will you give me the honor of marrying me and becoming my crazy companion for the rest of our days?"

There was silence from the Ohioan as he stared at the ring. His heart was beating fast now in his chest, pounding against his ribcage almost as though it wanted to break free and fly away. This was a scary thing, honestly, because he never thought anyone - let alone a very beautiful Samoan like Roman - would ever want to marry him - a scumbag who drank too much and cursed and couldn't manage to keep himself looking all that great, not to mention the fact that he scared people away with his violent fits of rage.

But the question was asked, it really was, and there was only one thing to say. He just had to get the courage to actually say it, so, he gulped down the knot in his throat, took a deep breath, and with a shaky voice, answered the question. "Y...yes..."

Roman smiled, his heart starting to beat harder too. He took the other's hand after removing the ring from the box, and slid it onto the ring finger of the left hand. "I love you, Dean."

A light blush filled the younger man's cheeks and he looked away, embarassed. "I...I l-love you t-too," he said, his voice stuttering more. He was feeling awkward, not a bad awkward but a good awkward, and not really uncomfortable, but not really comfortable either. It was just so weird, this whole thing, almost like a dream, and it was making his nerves rattle. He was happy, though, really happy that Roman wanted to marry him, but he was scared too that his brother wouldn't want this to last.

His thoughts were running wild, his feelings too, and to shut everything up, he pulled the elder brother to his feet and practically slammed their faces together for a kiss. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, and the kiss turned passionate. The two lazily fought for dominance, tongues dancing and sliding against one another, as they held each other close.

When they ended the kiss, they were both breathless, panting as they rested their foreheads together. "I love you, Dean," Roman says quietly, voice low, "You're the best thing to ever happen to this world."

Dean shook his head at that, not agreeing with the man. "Naw, man, you are. Fuck, you're the greatest thing ever in the universe. Only one who ain't stabbed me in the back and left me for dead."

"I would never do that, Dean. I love you and we're brothers. Nothing will tear us apart, I promise and you know me, I never break a promise."

"Yeah I know. You're fucking amazing, man." The younger man smiles and gives him a surprisingly soft kiss on the lips. "So fucking amazing. Like a fucking God."

The elder brother chuckles, the sound rolling in his chest. It wasn't the first time his younger brother called him a God and it certainly wouldn't be the last. "How's about this God takes you back into the hotel room and we pop open a bottle of champange to celebrate our engagement?"

A smirk played on the other's lips and he said, "I'd rather fuck you."

"That can be arranged," the elder replied and pulled the younger into the hotel room.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note: The original plan was that this was only going to be two chapters, but it looks like this is going to be extended by another one. I'm unsure if it's going to continue past the sex scene and into the actual engagement and everything or if it's going to stop after the next chapter.

What do you think? Think I should go through the engagement and into the marriage? Or should I stop after the next scene in Chapter #3?


End file.
